A Little Christmas Magic
by DarkRose Dilettante
Summary: All he needs is his conniving, beloved little witch to make this Christmas a magical one.


**Hello everyone! Christmas is fast approaching, so I thought I'd do a little Christmas fic for my favourite Code Geass couple. :3 Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating Continued Stories in AGES but I will get round to it. Eventually. But I WILL.**

Other than that, I hope you enjoy, even though I do think this could have been written better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. :D

**

* * *

**

A Little Christmas Magic

"What are you doing?"

Lelouch's voice was suspicious as he leaned over to watch C.C. hunched in the corner of the room, busily working away on some mysterious endeavour. Around them, brightly tinted red, green and gold tinsel glinted off the walls. Glowing lights adorned the doorway, flashing in turn every few minutes. A small tree, garlanded by yet more tinsel and bejewelled with coloured light, stood humbly in the opposite corner by a crackling fireplace. Glittering baubles and trinkets were decked out upon its slender branches, and perched on the very top of the tree was a star, luminous with the cosy golden warmth of the fire.

Lelouch had never been particularly eager about Christmas, even as a young child. Festivities and such held no place in his life of constant war and fighting. There had been little room for those small, happy pleasures; the joy of presents and gifts under the tree, the beauty of lights reflecting off fresh snow, a warm kiss under mistletoe...

He'd never believed in Santa Claus or the magic of Christmas. Still now, with this newfound peace, he found it almost laughable that the former Demon Emperor of Britannia would partake in such festivities.

C.C. too, admitted that she hadn't really ever celebrated Christmas for a good few centuries. This year, however, she'd suddenly dragged him out with her to buy lights, tinsel, decorations, and even made him haul home a miniature fir tree so kindly gifted to them by the neighbouring farmer. Their small countryside cottage was now festooned with decorations of the jolly season thanks to much of Lelouch's hard work and much of C.C.'s calmly ordering him around whilst she munched contentedly on a slice of pizza.

Sighing at the green-haired girl's silence, Lelouch pulled himself up from his lazy slouch upon the couch and moved over to where C.C. was quietly toiling over some other personal project which may or may not end up being detrimental to his health. Immortality, unfortunately, hadn't bestowed upon Lelouch any improvement on his original physical condition, and so this entire burst of decorative activity had taken quite a large and exhaustive toll on his body.

"Go away, Lelouch," C.C. muttered absentmindedly as Lelouch peered over her shoulder.

"What are you plotting, you..." he stopped abruptly as his eyes swept over the bits of string and green leaves scattered across the floor, the gleam of scissors in C.C.'s hand and, strangest of all, her umbrella lying half-splayed out on the floor, several small sprigs of mistletoe attached to its edges it string.

Lelouch couldn't even hope to fathom what his scheming, wicked accomplice was up to. Even after all this time, she still never ceased to confuse, amuse and surprise him with her baffling ways and sudden bouts of strange behaviour. She was like a whimsical and capricious child; whenever he thought he could understand her, she'd suddenly do something so wildly fickle and random that at these times, she was the only person whose motives and actions Lelouch, for all his own cunning and ingenuity, could not predict nor ever fully understand.

"What on earth are you doing?" he blurted out, completely befuddled by this strange sight.

"Working my Christmas magic," the witch smirked slyly, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes. She refused to speak a word to him after that, and so Lelouch's questions fell unanswered on the heedless C.C.'s ears. He was finally forced to concede defeat after his string of questions was met with tightly pursed lips and mischievously mysterious looks.

Later on that evening, at C.C's nagging insistence, they walked the few kilometres into town to admire the lights that had been put up all over the buildings and around the town square in celebration of the festive season. Lelouch couldn't help but notice the way her eyes darted up restlessly every now and again, as if expecting something to drop out of the sky. Sighing, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to a halt in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

His hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Tell me. Now."

C.C's usual deadpan expression instantly rearranged itself into a look of feigned innocence that didn't fool Lelouch for a second.

"Why, I'm sure I haven't the _faintest_ idea what you are talking about, my dear warlock," she purred, caressing his hand off her shoulder. Lelouch was about to launch into full interrogation when a sudden iciness on the tip of his nose stopped him.

"What the – " he glanced up to see that it had started snowing. The corner of C.C.'s lips was twitching with amusement as he glared at her, his nose now slightly red and wet.

"My, my, Lelouch. It looks like it's started to snow," she drawled.

"I can see that," he snapped back testily.

"We'll get cold and wet if we walk home now."

"If you'd just decided to take the horse and cart instead of forcing us to come by foot, we wouldn't end up like this."

"Hohoh..." C.C. smirked deviously. "Unlike you, I am gifted with the incredible talent of a woman's foresight, and so I had the good sense to bring an umbrella."

Lelouch snorted.

"More like, you checked the weather forecast before we left. Don't try to fool me, I saw you. You said it wasn't going to snow on purpose, didn't you, damn witch?"

"Oh, I'm shocked you would accuse me of such a horrible thing. How cruel, Lelouch. Such a cold man..." C.C. peered up at him through her lashes with that look of feigned innocence Lelouch knew too well to be fooled by.

"Just get the cursed umbrella out, devil woman. I want to get home."

"My, my, you know, patience is a virtue, my dear..." C.C. murmured, pulling out her umbrella. As she pushed it open, Lelouch's eyebrow twitched with irritation when he saw it.

"C.C...why did you bring the small umbrella? We can both barely fit underneath it!"

Indeed, underneath the cover of the umbrella, it was so cramped that C.C. had to curl one arm around Lelouch's and squash right up beside him. Since he held such an aversion to snow, having a weak body that was likely to catch a cold if he got wet in such weather, Lelouch had no choice but to press himself against his partner's side to fit underneath the cover.

"Ahh, Lelouch, isn't it warmer like this? We can stay nice and cosy sharing our body heat..."

"You...you...sly old thing...you..." he was about to launch into a full scolding when he was interrupted by a suspicious rustling sound. From every corner of the umbrella, small sprigs of mistletoe tumbled down to hang from red string and ribbons tied to the tips of the frame.

"Ohhh my, would you look at _that_, Lelouch? It's mistletoe," gasped C.C., clapping one hand to her cheek in exaggerated shock.

"I know," Lelouch muttered, gritting his teeth. "_You_ put it there."

"I'm sure I have no idea whatsoever as to how mistletoe managed to attach itself to my umbrella, of all places, which I am, incidentally, sharing with you, of all people...now, what was it that you have to do when you stand under mistletoe?" she tapped her chin thoughtfully. Lelouch sighed and snatched the umbrella handle from her.

"Give it up, C.C. You aren't fooling me at all."

The green-haired girl's look of innocent musing quickly turned into her trademark devilish smirk.

"I have you completely surrounded, Lelouch."

He considered hitting back with some witty retort, but for once, he decided, he wouldn't mind conceding defeat. She was gazing coyly up at him, fluttering her lashes.

"You've been planning this all day, C.C.?" he asked, amused now, as he pulled her into his arms.

"It was just a little witch's Christmas magic," she purred into his ear.

"All right then, my witch, I surrender. You win," he murmured, drawing her into a soft kiss.

Lelouch had never been particularly eager about Christmas, even as a young child. Festivities and such had held no place in his life of constant war and fighting. But this year was different. He'd discovered those small, happy pleasures; the joy of presents and gifts under the Christmas tree, the beauty of lights reflecting off fresh snow and a warm kiss under mistletoe...

He had never believed in Santa Claus or the magic of Christmas. He still didn't believe in Santa, but perhaps...

"The witch's Christmas magic, eh?"

He might believe in that.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everyone~! Hope you have a happy one. :D**


End file.
